What she wants, She gets
by Sugar0o
Summary: This about the joys of pregnancy between the miko and the tai, AU no edit, just humor. Chp 17 now featuring once oneshot: "She asked for it, So she got it" - r0o **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**1. Watermelon.  
**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the shushing rain like snow tried desperately not to growl at every being in his vicinity, as he carried his oblongly round object home. He and his wife and mate were in the city tonight not only to visit her family at their near by shrine, but because tomorrow he had large all day meetings and didn't want her be at home in the country so far from him. His need to be near her was becoming slightly problematic at work, but the dog demon knew well enough that soon he would have to turn over the company to his father and Miroku, while he stayed at home with his very pregnant wife and mate.

Which led him to his current situation, he had not thought mating a human such a bad idea when it happened, and he could not lie that her scent mixed with that of his own and their pup, not to mention that new scent of lactation wasn't appealing, but he hated her cravings. To some degree her pregnancy was normal for a human, and yet there were other things that were not, like her sexual appetite, it should be strong but she was at times insatiable, not that he was complaining, for soon as the pup was born he knew he wouldn't be getting any for at least six weeks. That of which he was not looking forward to.

Other things that he was at least grateful for were that she wasn't as flatulent as some women he'd heard about, he loved her but he didn't think he could hold his stoic mask if she tooted all the time. But her cravings were by far the worst, some of the foods she wanted, and how she mixed them often left the demon of nearly 700 years screaming like a little girl mentally.

He wondered sometimes if the foods were effecting his unborn pup as they seemed to take over his mate, like why she would want watermelons so far out of season that he had to go to four different stores to finally find one at all. He hated this about her pregnancy though, because he had once tried coming home without whatever she had sent him for once, and that had ended badly, so now, as it rained slush and snow, cold as hell, he finally had made it back to the tower their penthouse was in.

He sighed as the warm air caressed his skin, He nodded to his doorman, Takashi, the old man knew he had a pregnant wife and offered him a sympathy smile, going to the elevators at nearly 2 am, he knew he was going to be tired at his meetings tomorrow, but it would be worth it to see his mate happily fed on her melon, the door opened to their penthouse apartment and he made his way over to the kitchen, watching as his heavily pregnant mate waddled over towards him with a happy grin on her face. She kissed him before taking the offending melon away only to have her smile fade. Immediately he could scent the salt in the air signaling her tears at bay.

"Mate, what's wrong?" he asked pensive already not liking the frown on her face and the welling tears in her eyes.

"Its… r_ound_." she nearly sobbed out.

"Its oblong," he stated logically. "…is it not what you asked for?" he said getting frustrated by the scent of her tears, and that her logic was obviously lacking with her pregnant mind.

"But I wanted a _square_ one." she whispered as the tears began to stream down her cheek. Kissing her forehead and putting his coat back on, he was out the door before she had even realize what happened. He sighed as he got down to the lobby and went back out into the harsh environment, never noticing that his doorman was silently laughing at him.

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just **horrendous**, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o ...**0! there's a pic on my main page profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The Brady Bunch**.

* * *

The watermelon incident as Takashi now liked to call it three days later, was by far the most amusing, yet not the most far fetched thing he'd seen Mr. 28A also known as Taishou, Sesshomaru go out to get in the middle of the night for Mrs. 28A also known as Taishou, Kagome. He mused silently to himself as he watched Mr. 28A go out yet again to get something that was sure to leave non-pregnant hormonally challenged females empting their stomachs over.

He couldn't help but wonder just what she sent him get this time. The last time, before the square watermelons that is, she had him going after Fish sticks and caramel peanut butter, he cringed remembering the face Mr. 28A had made coming down from the elevator. It had not been pretty at all, and the gruff reply he'd gotten about it wasn't pretty either, he chuckled despite poor Mr. 28A's misfortune to have a wife that liked odd stuff, it was obvious that Mr. 28A really loved his wife.

* * *

Sesshomaru was to say the least not very happy, who would be being sent back out to get something after the day was settled? His last day of work before he went on 'paternity leave' was Friday, and today was Wednesday. 'His wife, was insane,' he was sure of it. But then what was he? Because he loved a being such as she. He'd come home from a hard day of work, his wife had made a lovely meal, everything was going well, and then she'd sat down to watch a little television. He'd never figure out how a woman so smart could watch such stupid television shows, seriously he was concerned that it was killing her brain slowly.

The problem came later that night, he had made peace with the fact that he would sit and watch the ludicrous programming with her, when she'd gotten to an American channel, 'Nick at Night.' Some show called 'The Brady Bunch,' he'd never seen such idiocy as six children from two marriage worked out well and packaged all in thirty minutes, this was not even realistic television. But really it hadn't even concerned him until the middle son had said the words that had killed his now mellow evening, '…Pork chops and apple sauce.'

Why someone would want the odd combination was beyond him until he heard Kagome repeat it with that telling gleam in her eyes. He was already shaking his head 'no.' when she pouted. It didn't matter that he was 679 years old, his 23 year old bride always got what she wanted from him, and he was helpless to stop her. It was either that damn pout, or those 'puppy dog eyes', not to mention the sniffles with tears, that was the worst. So with signed of water works coming he dawned his jacket once more, and set out to make his mate happy once again, because of coarse they had the pork chops, but they were fresh out of apple sauce.

He was muttering to himself as he made it to the super market, "At least it wasn't raining tonight. Pork chops and apple sauce indeed." he growled out as the cashier just looked at him funny.

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just hirendious, please just take it with a grain of salt. There's a third chapter, i'll add in a few minutes. - r0o


	3. Chapter 3

**3. I thought it was bad on Pizzas.**

* * *

Sesshomaru regarded himself as a stoic being, mainly one of the utmost control, but as of late he had found himself slowing coming apart at the hinges as of late. Why would a 679 year old demon lord, feared by all beings that knew of him or even his name feel so disarmed, _one might ask?_ Well the answer was easy, his beautifully round 23 year old wife and mate, Kagome, more specially what she put in her mouth.

His day had started off okay, woke up cradling his mate to his chest, she was content so was he, the pup in her belly asleep and not kicking out. He got out of bed, headed to the bathroom to shower and brush his fangs, washed his hair, did his 'morning business,' went down stairs to start a simple breakfast for himself, not knowing when his mate would wake.

He's decided a few months before when she had finally quit her job that she would sleep until she naturally awoke unless it couldn't be avoided, both his mate and the pup needed their rest, and she was far too stubborn to go to bed when told, so it was a win-win situation that they slept in.

He'd started staying home from work just recently, Friday the week before having been his last day at the office, this fact did not stop him from actually working though. Setting up shop in the kitchen, he had begun to read his morning paper, while his lap top booted up, occasionally sipping on his coffee of nibbling on his butter and jammed English muffin.

All was fine with his hinges, until his mate came in and started making breakfast for herself, and their unborn pup.

* * *

Kagome had gotten up without her mate in bed, she knew where he was, and smiled that she now had him to herself. Contrary to most demon and hanyou pregnancies, a miko and youkai combination lasted longer then either, and for an unexpected amount of time. She'd remembered asking the doctor how long and had been shocked to find that it was anywhere between '_three months to a year longer, or at least that was the record,_' she had told them.

Their obstetrician told them that it had to do with the fact that her powers and his power had to find a way to mingle, and because of the strength of those two opposing powers, the development would take longer then normal. Over all it was nothing to worry about, but at the same time, it left Kagome pregnant far longer then she would have liked.

Months before she'd quit her job, not that she had to work as the wife of a CEO, her boss had given her issues with how much time she needed to take off from work because of her abnormal pregnancy. The jackass has insulted her and her mate as well as sighted false slow downs in her work production, eventually her temper had gotten the better of her. She'd promptly told her boss where he could shove a few good objects with animated 'expletive deleted' words before she went home.

Happily, her husband and mate was staying home with her until the end of her pregnancy, how ever long that was going to take, and some time after wards as well, she was pleased with this fact as she made her way down stairs to the kitchen for her own break fast.

Sesshomaru watched as she came in and got things going. He'd learned by now that no meal was normal with her now, and though often times he found himself wanting to spew his own meals, he found himself morbidly fascinated at her odd concoctions, and even more so when she ate them, it was like fear factor in his kitchen.

This morning she had gone to the fridge, the pantry, and the cabinets, whatever it was, was going to be gross he was certain. He waited because she always came to eat with him, for her to sit down, and when she did he was not disappointed to see something both green and yellow, as well as scaly and glossy. Raising a brow in question, one she knew all too well she answered.

"Eggs. Maple syrup. Anchovies. Pickles. And provolone cheese, with a small bit of cherry radish on the side." she said before she promptly dug right in, moaning in delight, closing her eyes and savoring the oddity she'd created, wonderfully missing the face he made as she ate.

True to every other time he watched as she ate these devious debacles, he eventually hid behind his morning paper, shaking his head and thinking to himself, '_And I thought it was bad on pizzas._'

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just hirendious, please just take it with a grain of salt. There's a third chapter, i'll add in a few minutes. - r0o


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Movie Snacks.**

* * *

Evening came in the house of Taishou and all was well, the master of said home had just gotten out of the shower after a lovely afternoon romp with his heavily pregnant mate, and she was currently lightly snoozing on their bed with a small smile on her beautiful face. He adored that she was insatiable when it came to their love making still, he could no longer take her as hard as he usually did but it made him all the more sensual, which she really liked just as well.

He looked out of their large bedroom window, at the city skyline of Tokyo, and smiled a bit to himself, his mate had made his house, a home. Once this apartment had been nothing but monotone homage of white to black, it hadn't looked livable, it hardly was. But then she came into his life and had added colors, emotion, everything that he'd hated, and tried to stay away from, she had come to him, brought him, and forced into his life.

He'd lived in black and white for so long he'd hardly known what color could look like, and it wasn't just the decorating he was thinking about, even something as simple as the sun setting he now looked at differently, and it was all because of the little lady in his bed. He looked at her laying there, their champagne colored silk sheets showing off her very round belly, as her legs peaked out from the sheets, he couldn't help but smile.

Kagome had waken up looking at her mate, her long eye lashes fluttering as she took in his vestige bathed in the evenings cool light as the sunset, she couldn't help but smile. Struggling with the weight a tad, she sat up and kissed him gently, but with passion, she smiled again, no words needing to be said as she caught that look in his eyes. It was the same look he gave her often, that look that told her she had some how saved his life, and never would he be the same without her.

She sighed contently as she got up and headed to the shower as well happily waddling into the bathroom as she called out, "Why don't we watch a movie? Your pick, you could do that while I shower." She left the door open so that it didn't steam up too much, and got into their large shower, sitting on the bench stall Sesshomaru had installed for her a few months back when she really started to show, 'darn the longer pregnancy!' she giggled to her self.

Bathing quickly she dressed in one of Sesshomaru's dress shirts, that still amazed her that she could fit them with her large stomach, and some black leggings. Making her way to the living room of their apartment she saw her husband and mate as he scourered their large collection of DVD's for the perfect movie. It wasn't often that it was his pick, for often he always wanted to please her and let her pick the movie they watched but her real goal had been the ability to lounge on top of her mate at free will. Not that he wouldn't let her do that anyway, but sometimes it was just nice to 'watch a movie.'

Her stomach made the tiniest of noises, causing Sesshomaru to look at her, she giggled a bit, before saying, "I'll just get us some snacks." he nodded and went back to the movies at hand. Walking into her kitchen she smiled a bit, a got into the pantry, as well as the fridge and the cabinets. Laughing to herself that she was going to need two bowls for all of it.

Sesshomaru had taken his time, he knew all to well that when he got the chance to pick a movie, for one thing he should actually pick something he liked because other wise they were going to be watching another one of her romantic comedies. For another thing, his pretty little mate thought he didn't know about her love affair with laying upon his person when they were watching his movie, he was not so naïve, but he let her have her way every time, so all in all it was a win for them both.

He sat on his sofa, had a blanket near by because she always fell asleep, he let the movie previews go by, as well as all the promotional info, and warnings, getting right to the menu because they both hated to wait through them. Several minutes passed while he waited for his wife to come back to him when she came back with a trey of food. On that trey was one bowl of popcorn, two bottles of water, and a bowl of something he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was, actually.

Raising that sculpted brow she knew the meaning all too well at this point, "Popcorn, tuna, cut up strawberries, and chocolate." she said tiredly thinking back to his saying 'she always ate weird foods', which had started an argument yesterday because she cried at him. She watched as he made a face like a two year old who'd eaten something that tastes bad, and then scowling at her darkly. "WHAT?" she asked a bit accusingly. "I said I was getting a snack! Shessh" she said but muttered to herself, _"Not like I asked you to eat it."_ she finished while sticking her tongue out at him.

Sesshomaru remained looking intently at his wife, before he stole her spoon and shoved the concoction in his mouth, nearly gagging at the taste of it all. Boldly he swallowed it cringing that he'd actually done that. He got up quickly and with demonic speed to go wash his mouth out, getting away from his at the moment annoying mate who with wide eyes was actually giggling at him, her lips pursed together trying and failing to hold her mirth. "Why do you think I _didn't_ ask you! If the baby wasn't_ forcing_ me I _wouldn't_ eat it either!" she called out to him as he began to brush his teeth vigorously, thinking he'd never eat her concocted foods again while she was pregnant.

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just hirendious, please just take it with a grain of salt. There's a third chapter, i'll add in a few minutes. - r0o


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Sleepless Nights.**

* * *

Today had been a good day for them both, so far his beautiful little mate had only eaten normal food, it was a treat to say the least. The only thing was she was hungry for was desert, now normally he would be glad to get her something, but there was that damn gleam in her eyes again, and he just knew it meant no good. He silently and somewhat playfully feared for the development of their unborn pup under the harsh eating habits of his tiny mate.

Silently he wondered what she'd get tonight the thrill of it all was just as big a high as the end result which usually left him ready to gag. He hadn't told her but he was taking mental notes on this, he might just might a book from his experiences, '_How to safe guard your appetite while dealing with a very pregnant hormonally crazy wife_.' But still he had to wonder how she came up with it, so he figured tonight he'd ask her how.

Kagome had gone into the kitchen, like always, on a mission to feed the craving of the growing being that some how managed to get her to eat the weirdest things. She walked into the stainless steel paradise getting what she wanted. Heading over to the panty she got out the guacamole, though it was room temperature, it was a saltiness that was exactly what she wanted right now. The pungent twang of the avocados making something wonderful.

Next she went to grab a bag of marshmallows, their giant size both fluffy and fantastic for what she wanted, even though in the end they'd be little more then plasma like goo. From there it was to the fridge to grab both the ice cream and the turkey from dinner. Putting the turkey in the microwave she heated some up and started spooning out her ice cream, humming to herself while she worked a bit.

In her bowl the mint green ice cream stared out at her, those little dark chocolate chips staring up at her, she licked her lips happily thinking that soon she'd be very happy. Placing the marshmallows in a bowl they too were micro waved making one sticky mess really, but she was the one to clean it up so really it didn't matter. Next was the hot turkey, she shredded it prettily over the ice cream, before taking the marshmallow goo and drizzling it lightly. Finally to topped it with one small bit of guacamole.

Her nightly concoction mixed she put everything up quickly and went back out to her mate, sitting in his lap he didn't even look down simply wrapping his hand around her round middle before looking at what she was eating. Noticing part of their left over dinner in the mix, yet by the scent of it, he just had to ask, for she could not see his arched brow perched in his lap. "Just what are you eating mate?"

"Marshmallows, turkey, guacamole, on mint chip ice cream" she stated happily 'Mmmming' when she got it down.

"What possessed you to make such a thing?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.

She thought for a moment before she replied, "Well the sticky sweetness of the marshmallows, the salty bitterness of the guacamole, the texture and husky taste of the turkey, and the cool minty chocolate from the ice cream. Honestly Sesshomaru I can't wait to have this pup. I want so much to eat normally again, I don't think I'll ever look at food the same as I did before. Its almost scary the things it, I, we come up with for cravings, between my body and this pup I swear its like something someone dared me to eat the unthinkable." she laughed tiredly. As she felt his kiss her temple, soothing her.

"Don't worry koi, soon you'll have our pup, and then all you'll have to worry about is sleepless nights, not crazy foods." he joked but was soon watching in awe as his pretty mate went from sweet and docile to volatile and belligerent fast then an expensive sports car could go to 100 kph.

"Oh don't think I'll be the only one with sleepless night buddy! You had your equal hand in making it, your going to be up those equal nights as well!" she bellowed while both glaring accusingly at him and hurting his ears. Getting out of his lap she waddled quickly away from him. He stared dumbfounded for a moment wondering how she had turned that around and negatively so fast, before sighing and looking down at the nightly concoction.

Normally he hated to waste food, but really he didn't think what she made sometimes counted as food anymore. Raising his brow, he shook his head, and took the dish into the kitchen, before cleaning just a bit, and heading up to bed. The scent of tears mixed in with his beautiful mates intoxicating scent as well, had his beast whining at the idea that she was so easily insane with hormones, and thus easily upset.

Silently as he crept into their shared room he vowed not to pup her again for a while, because this night she'd fallen asleep crying, and sadly he'd stayed up thinking about what he'd said and why she'd reacted so badly to it.

He didn't think it was wrong that a female would stay up with the pup, she would be the one that got to feed their pup, while he would have to watch and wait to bond as she got to do right now. He signed before he came to the conclusion that if it bothered her so, he would come with her if she wished it so, even if he could not feed the pup as she, he would stay awake with her those nights.

All night passed in his thinking before he woke up from his thoughts to the stirring of his mate. "You stayed up all night?" came her sleepy question, having nearly forgotten about being mad at him before.

"If you have sleepless nights, then this one will be by your side, always." he stated quietly, watching as she gave him a watery smile as light trails of tears shimmer forth.

"I love you." she said breathlessly as she lean in to kiss him.

One chaste kiss later, he replied after pulling away from her. "And I you koi, and I you."

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just hirendious, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Death of the feet.**

* * *

They were well over eighteen months pregnant, Kagome was starting to lose that love of the really big round belly, and was desperately starting to miss her feet. She was concerned for them because she could no longer see them, and had to rely in faith that they were in fact still there.

Her obstetrician had informed her that the pregnancy looked as though she'd finally hit the third trimester, or in her case the last stage as she was already in her seventh trimester. She huffed a bit, not feeling at all cute, or pretty, or happy or anything, she was really starting to resent the belly.

But of coarse as fate would have it, Sesshomaru was more in love with it then ever. Her mother, and even his had told her it was something about all males, when a female found out she was pregnant, she was happy instantly, the thought of new life, was amazing, she would stay in a haze of euphoria over it until the last bit.

Then she would want nothing more then to have the baby gone from her body. When it started to hurt more, sleep less, kick more, sit on your bladder, that was when the female wanted nothing more then to have this kid, and how!

But the male, oh no! right when the female got tired of it, that when the male got excited, fate was a cruel bitch. Both her mother, Sayuri and his mother, Hatsumomo had told her this would happen, she had prepared for it as best she could, but nothing really could prepare her for Sesshomaru.

Hatsumomo had taken great joy in explaining details about it for she was after all married and mated to an inu, that Sesshomaru would be incredibly possessive of her, he would want to cage her in to keep her safe. He would constantly purr and growl to the belly, basically he would idolize the belly, and nearly forget that the belly was attached to his wife and mate, until the pup came.

All inu's did it, she wasn't going to be special and get out of it.

Her mother had said that humans did similar things, both elder females had giggled at her horrid expression during this conversation, waving it off and continued. Her mother had gone on to say that it was mostly because while a female could feel everything from the beginning, it really wasn't real to most men until they could see it.

Unfortunately, by the time anyone could see it, was usually the time most mothers to be wished it would go away. Both Hatsumomo and Sayuri had laughed at this, as they'd begun to exchange 'belly war stories,' this had eased some of Kagome's worries yes, because she had begun to notice Sesshomaru acting out more about the belly, but really, she was more then anything getting tired of not seeing her feet.

She could no longer walk for long periods of time so her mother and mother in law had become her best friends in the fact that they LOVED to bring her stuff for the pup or baby as either of them tended to call it. She was glad for the company, like they had come today, because it did also free her from Sesshomaru for a while.

Her dear husband and mate had become a mother hen on her it was the only time she got any actual attention that didn't start ALL the time with her belly, or the being that was renting space there. It seemed both women knew how she felt, and both sympathized with her, Hatsumomo having a shortened gestation felt horrible for her, while her mother who'd had normal nine month'ers, was the same.

Even her girlfriends felt bad for her.

Sesshomaru, was deliriously happy.

She was miserable, with aches and pains.

And she really missed seeing her feet!

* * *

Having sent the women packing after hours of usurping his mates time, and thus stealing her away from him, and his cuddling, Sesshomaru came into their bedroom to find his mate upset and near tears. Not liking why she was upset or more so the simple fact that she was upset, he rushed to her side.

"Mate?" he questioned feeling helpless and more emotional then he thought he should. _--little did he know he was starting the lovely but painful experience that was the sympathy pregnancy--_ "What bothers you? Did the mother's upset you?" he questioned softly.

She sniffled a bit before jumbling something out with a sob, "I miss mehfet! I never see'em annnnNyMororooorrrre" she sobbed out. Having gotten used to this form of speech over the last few months, where her moods would swing horrible, he deduced that she missed her feet? Cocking a brow at his delicate mate he just had to ask, because he was certain that was not what she'd just said.

"You miss your feet?" he asked honestly bewildered. Watching in amusement and horror as she nodded. "But they haven't gone anywhere." he stated as if he were talking to a child.

"BUT I CANT SEE THEEEEMMM!" she all but balled. He was defiantly not going to pup her again for a while. Not really realizing what he was doing it plucked her danity foot from the floor and pulled it up slowly, watching with ever widening eyes as he lifted the foot, and as a result she toppled back on the bed, she wasn't faking it either, she really couldn't see her feet. Realizing this, he noticed for the first time that they did not even own a full length mirror for her to gaze upon them.

Kagome was inconsolable, she mourned the death of her visible feet that day, and would not come out of the room the rest of the night. Sesshomaru though had wisely spent his time away from his mate, he did not berate her for not eating an evening meal or that she'd slept in her cloths, or at least gone to bed that way. He had gotten his mother, and his mother in law to get something he knew his mate would enjoy. When Hatsumomo and Sayuri showed up for their now daily time to spend with Kagome the next day, they came again baring gift.

Kagome was shocked to see the mother's being followed by a mover, caring a rather large thing, when the burly, male asked "Where do you want it?" Sesshomaru not wanting another male anywhere near his mate at the moment, gestured for him to just put it down, he'd move it into the bedroom later. Kagome was wide eyed and curious as she wondered what on earth they could have gotten this time, when she walked up to it.

Pulling the cover off the object she nearly fell over when she saw the full length mirror framed in thick black mahogany wood, she smiled as she pulled the card from the corner and read, '_a way to find your feet_.' She couldn't help but smile as she launched herself slowly while waddling over to Sesshomaru. Neither noticed their mother's leaving the lovely couple alone, while Kagome was very happy to celebrate over the resurrection of her feet with her mate that idolized the belly and the woman it was attached to.

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just hirendious, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Limeish...be warned...

* * *

**7. Fat?**

* * *

The joys of the return of his mates feet to her only lasted for a very short time, before the inevitable happened she asked him the most feared question a female can ask a male she's either dating, married to, or mated to, in his case two out of three, either way it was bad. "Do I look fat?" she asked so innocently. Yet if he didn't know better he'd swear there were both angel wings upon her back, and devils horns upon her brow.

'_What the hell kind of question was that?'_ He asked himself, he knew all too well that no answer would grant him an easy escape, and unlike times of old he certainly couldn't just kill her or slap the silliness out of her, not that he'd do either, for he truly adored her but, _'by the gods'_, he thought,_ 'he was screwed_'. He could hear his father now,_ ''Most feared Tai of all time, brought down by his own pregnant bitch' Oh the shame.'_

But his little mate went on, "…because I feel fat. I'm as big as a house, and Dr. Sato says I'm only about two thirds the way there." she was pouting now as he sat safely on their bed far on the on the side of the room from the tiny hormonal bomb named Kagome. Watching as she examined herself and the round belly he was obsessed with in the mirror he now cursed.

Now Kagome knew her mate, silence did not mean he was not listening, but it did mean he was thinking, too often she had been greeted by silence from asking a question, not that she usually minded. She didn't know what was so hard to answer about it, it was in fact a close ended question,_ 'did she look fat? Yes or no?'_ but he was thinking, and thinking meant that he obviously didn't think she looked thin. So naturally the pregnant brained miko went under the assumption that her mate did in fact think she looked fat.

"You do." she sniffled, the water works already warring to be released. "You THINK I look FAT!" she screeched, hurting his delicate ears, already he was up trying to deny that one, for he honestly didn't think she looked either fat or skinny, but healthy, and heavy with his pup. He was proud of that, but how was he supposed to understated the pregnant addled miko brain of his beautiful mate, _'it wasn't fair, that's all there was to this'. _

Sputtering slightly, the tai of the West did the only thing he'd ever learned could shut up wife and mate up with a quickness, he crossed the room in three swift strides, and kissed her soundly, and lovingly, until she was gasping for air. Suddenly the room was filled with the heady intoxicating scent of her arousal which as of late was lax due to the weight she soreness on her small back.

Taking excellent care to insure her safety, the tai nearly pounced his question asking mate, slowly and with favor he caressed her body with his clawed hands, rubbing and loving all over her and the belly, growling in pleasure and feeling as a flutter answered his mew. His bitch was already hot and heavy for him and he could not lie he himself was very ready to take her.

Since she'd become pregnant their sex life had gone into overdrive, he for one did not mind at all, but with the weight of the pup growing heavier all the time, it had become harder for her to take the stress of their love making. On the other hand, it did not mean at all that she was not horny, or himself for that matter, it had in fact become a game, one that he often won at, and as it turned out it would surely help him once again today.

Quickly she was devoid of her clothing, while he was only topless, for what he had in mind which really it was only an elaborate way to get out of answering the kami forsaking question, he wouldn't need to take anything else off. Kissing down her body, scenting as she soaked the air in her wanton desire, Sesshomaru pleasured his mate.

Her cries could be heard through out the home, had there been anyone else there other then himself to hear, surely they would have, and when they finally died out, his tiny mate was both sated and passed out from exhaustion. He chuckled as he pulled her nude form beneath the sheets of their bed, for a nap, and pulled his shirt on once more.

Looking at her pleased and sleepy face he couldn't help but adore her so, even if he did have to use such underhanded methods to get out of a fight. She didn't need the stress, and honestly he knew no matter what answer he gave she would have fought him over it. He sighed to himself as he kissed her brow and left the room whistling.

Thinking to himself, '_he wished all his fights with his mate could end before they started with a romp of sorts in the bed. Perhaps when she was no longer pupped he'd tell her she did look fat just to see what she'd do, or what he could do to her in bed to get out of it'_, he chuckled darkly at the thought, as he went to get dinner started for his family.

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just hirendious, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Showers.**

* * *

Sesshomaru was not one to hate a female, lest she overstep her bounds and cross the lines drawn for his own person space, or she think herself his better, and not be able to prove such a fact. Many a female had been slain in the past for such things, many more would probably feel the same wrath, but at the moment his wrath was being held in check by the delicate hand of his wife and mate.

Were it not for Kagome, one Hatsumomo, and one Sayuri would have had their heads lopped off for opening up his and his mates home to twenty plus squealing hormonally challenged females all gibbering on about how cute the things they bought were, and how his mate could use them. For the life of him the human custom, of a 'baby shower' was beyond him, even the name did not make sense.

First of all they were having a **pup**, _NOT a baby_, secondly, said pup would be getting baths, not showers.

The whole this was simply frustrating.

Add to all of this that his mate had to feed these ravenous creatures, and clean up after them when they left, truly he didn't see the point. He was more then wealthy enough to pay for anything that his mate could want or ask for, for their pup, and it almost insulted him that females would come up with such a thing and feel like it was a good thing.

Worst of all his own mother, who knew youkai customs was in on this plot from hell, he honestly didn't know why he had to be there for this, he hated the squealing wenches, and flat out refused mentally at least, to allow Kagome to use some of these gifts.

Sesshomaru while brooding had already forgotten why he was in fact at his wife and mates baby shower, no it was not the bonding, or that he wanted to be there, it was that his beast did not like their mate being with so many others at once.

Hatsumomo, and Sayrui, and a few others in the family and friends he could handle but more then twenty females, some unmated, and un-married who in his beasts mind were potential threats to his bitch and pup, well hells bells, there was no way she was going in that lions den alone!

He grumbled knowing his beast would not allow for its female to be in a room where another bitch could attempt to hurt her vying for his attentions. Now honestly he knew somewhere in his own protective mind, that none of these females would dare attempt a coue d'tate against his mate, but years of life, and instinct being breed into him from thousands of years of evolution simply would not allow him to leave her there no matter how much his poison claws wished to soak themselves in the squealing females throats.

Another low growl rumbled his throat as Kagome once more soothed her agitated mate, she couldn't help but laugh a bit, she'd already told him a few times that he could stalk off to his study or the bedroom, anywhere so that he wouldn't be sitting there pouting, but he refused to leave, and insisted that_ 'This Sesshomaru does not pout.'_ she'd laughed at him again and he'd pouted once more.

She knew exactly what was going through his head, or at least his emotions on the fact from his aura which was brooding angrily at the moment, but it still did not matter her Tai would not budge and inch from his perch next to her.

Sometimes she wondered if he was a guard dog in a previous life before this one, laughing a little to herself, and gaining a curious glance from her mate she shook her head telling him she would not say what she thought was funny, he pouted once more in reply, crossing his arms in a very Inuyasha like mannerism, even if they swore they were nothing a like.

Moving on to one of the last gifts, she could tell it was wrapped with such wonderful care, smiling she looked at the elegantly wrapped gift. "Its from Me." said Sango her best friend, who was engaged to the ever dapper Miroku, who Kagome and Sesshomaru had known forever, to be nothing more then a letch. Kagome smirked playfully while pulling the paper off neatly, and opening the gift to pull out the contents.

Already she'd gotten today more one-z's then she thought she'd ever need, two breast pumps, which she had to pull away from Sesshomaru, the heart beat teddy bear, bottles, a diaper-genie, socks, toys, bibs, pacifiers, everything she thought she'd need, even diapers themselves! To say she was shocked with Sango's gift was an understatement. There in her hand was a white silk and lace peek-a-boo baby doll top with matching underwear and garters.

Kagome officially flushed scarlet, not red, or pink, but full fledge scarlet. Wide eyes the size of saucers looked back at Sango as though she'd just slapped her before Sesshomaru took the outfit from his mate, and smirked, "We thank you for your gift, this Sesshomaru finally sees something he likes today." It was the first thing he'd said all day and Kagome could only gap at him as he smiled at her, a smile she knew all to well, before the rest of the females all laughed.

"I knew everyone was going to get something for either you or the baby, so I got something for Sesshomaru instead." said Sango with a laugh as she stuck her tongue out at the still flushed Kagome, who knew she'd be wearing that in the near future if her mate had anything to do with it.

"Hn." Sesshomaru stated before leaning in to whisper to his mate, "Perhaps these 'baby showers' are not all that bad." he finished causing Kagome to finally start her pearls of giggles.

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just hirendious, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Beep.**

* * *

The alarm clock had ravaged his sleepy mind that morning with its insistent beeps, it was not the best of days, his mate had for the last few days not been feeling well, her stomach cramping, forcing them to call upon Dr. Sato to actually come out to their home to see her. Which turned out to be nothing at all, but gas, so it was good news, that brought far too much stress.

The office had been having issues, he'd been going in for the last few days as well to over see some things, which we causing late nights, and with Kagome so heavily pregnant, she was stressing herself because for some reason she had it in her mind that she was no longer sexually appealing to him. Which was completely wrong because in actually it was taking much more work then he'd ever thought about to keep himself from constantly pouncing her.

He was stressed as he sat in his office this rainy morning.

**Beep. Beep**.

Anxious even, because something wasn't right.

**Beep. Beep.**

Today was not at all a good day.

He didn't want to be at the office, and his beast was screaming at him mentally, raging in his mental cage to stop this silly work and go home to their bitch. He couldn't agree more with it, but knew he needed to stay at work and finish up so he could go home and not get called back. He wanted to leave but there was just too much to do.

His phones had been ringing off the hook all day, he'd already fired his secretary because she was an idiot, the fax machine was broken, documents weren't getting sent to who they were supposed to, and he swore if his cell phone went off one more time, he was going to throw it through the fortieth floor window of his office.

Sighing he stood up for a moment to look out the window, it was raining outside, and his neck where his own mating mark was slightly burning. It had been an odd thing years before when they'd mated, for one night Kagome had actually grown fangs, he had only assumed that it was her miko powers reacting to the bond to him, but he himself was marked as mate. He was glad for it, but right now he kept getting the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

**Beep. Beep.**

His cell phone was going off once again. His eye twitching, he finally grabbed it foregoing his work and bellowed into the receiver, "WHAT?" it was normally not his style to yell or scream, but he couldn't help it, something was wrong and both he and his beast did not like it one bit.

"Taishou, Sesshomaru?" a voice on the other side asked.

"Speaking." he growled out.

"This is Dr. Kobayashi, Tekkei, of Tokyo General. Your wife was in a car accident…." the doctor went on but Sesshomaru's world had stopped right then. He'd known Kagome was coming to some see him today for lunch, and had known that no matter what he said she would not take no for an answer, but he'd never thought this could happen, considering he had a car bring her where she needed to be. "Mr. Taishou? Mr. Taishou!" the voice called out, knowing that it was hard news to take.

"Yes. I'm here, Is she okay? Is the pup okay? When did this happen? Who did this?" he growled out desperate to get answers. He heard a sigh on the other side, and wanted instantly to separate the doctor from the living world.

"Mr. Taishou, it would be best if you came in, your wife is a little unstable, a bit bruised up, nothing broken but the babies are at the moment touch and go, we'll know more a little later. For the moment I can't promise you the babies will live, and we can't give your wife too many pain medications due to the complications that might cause early delivery. Considering they are youkai, it would be best if you arrive soon so they can feel your signature aura for reassurance." stated Dr. Kobayashi.

The tai not noticing at all that the doctor had said babies, and not baby, thus speaking plural. Honestly though he was far too used to correcting people with pup to have even heard, let alone thought of it in this current situation.

His eyes were bleeding crimson, as he fought desperately to subdue his beast, it wouldn't matter to him either way if someone got killed along the way, but it'd be bad to let the beast out at a moment like this. He stormed out of his office, not saying a word to anyone, letting both his jyaki fly lose assaulting those around him easily and warning many more to stay away from him at the moment. Also alerting both Miroku and his father that something was terribly wrong.

He didn't weight for his car to come and collect him, as he made it out to street level and became a blur to the visible eye around him making to the hospital quickly. Arriving at the front desk he found where his mate was and was quickly by her bedside. His crimson eyes looked so lost, and upset, he whined loudly calling for her to come back to him, as the monitors and whatnot beeped. She looked so cold and lost to him, her rounded stomach parodying from the rest of the flat looking bed.

**Beep. Beep.**

The sound both grated on his nerves and gave him hope, he wished so much for her to just open her eyes, his brow to the belly, her hand clasped in his own, he growled softly praying to get a flutter back from the belly. It was breaking him inside, as he whined, still growling softly to his mate and pup.

**Beep. Beep.**

That was how his family found him, his head on her large belly, his eyes completely gone into the fires of his soul, both the beast and the master mourning that she was not yet returned to them. Toga wisely kept them all away, and only one nurse was allowed to enter, along with one doctor, both female, and both got vicious snarls and growls for their effort. It was raining out still and hours passed in such a fashion, with growls and purrs, whines for her to return to him.

He felt and heard the belly flutter first, raising his head, he growled happily to the belly as it returned his call, meaning the pup was okay, for a moment he was completely overjoyed, and yet his mate was still unconscious. He whimpered still to her, before the stress of the day overwhelmed him, and he fell asleep, he dreamed of her, of all the petty things, of all her odd concoctions, the small fights, and he whimpered in his sleep.

He didn't know how long he was out when he felt dedication hands caressing his scalp and his ear, his head shot up crimson eyes and all meeting dazzling yet tired azure. He leapt from his seat and kissed her, before resting his brow upon her own. She kissed his nose before saying in a raspy voice, "You look like shit." she'd laugh if she didn't hurt so much.

"I felt like it. Never leave me like that again! Your not allowed to." he said seriously as the crimson slowly began to recede from his eyes.

"I promise love. " she whispered, "But I'm tired so I'm going to nap. Love you." she said, closing her eyes as she went back into a light sleep. For the first time in days it felt like, he wasn't sure how long, he left the room and called to the nurse, to tell her Kagome had woken up. The rest of the afternoon doing checks and tests, and got an okay for Kagome, pup, and pup number two, the surprise.

He carried her from the car up to their home in the apartments the next day, he carried her to bed, and accessed for himself her well being, glad that she was back and okay one more. He'd never known the true depth of his love before it was almost taken away from him. She was asleep again, but he didn't care, he didn't say it enough and he would never leave her again without telling her, "I love you."

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just hirendious, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o


	10. Chapter 10

**An**: bc i seemed to have worried you all a bit with that last chapter... I give you this earlier then expected.

* * *

**10. A Chat with the Good Doctor.**

* * *

Dr. Sato, Shiroi, was her obstetrician, the young woman having been called to their home once more because the accident had put Sesshomaru in protective mother hen mode level nine of nine and Kagome was having a fit over it. It was really by accident that the car had slid on the rain slicked road and plowed into the vehicle Kagome had been in at the time, but all and all it had turned out to be a blessing because she'd found out she was having two and not one pup.

"OKay," stated Kagome with a comical expression on her face, looking at all the portable equipment that the doctor had been forced to bring because Sesshomaru wouldn't let her leave the house so soon after the accident. "Can you explain this one more time, I swear the pregnancy is making me silly." smiled Kagome, as Sesshomaru wisely said nothing about her mental stability.

"Not a probably Mrs. Taishou. Well is like this, your pups have been playing hide and go seek each time we've taken an ultra sound. Its not uncommon for youkia twins to be completely and utterly synced up with one another, even down to the heart beat. What is amazing is that they managed to hide this own time, one behind the other." she smiled at the expectant parents.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't see how its possible still." stated Sesshomaru because it was true, he listened to them nightly, only single flutters answered him back, granted now that he thought about it. It was a louder then normal flutter but he didn't often go listening and growling at other pregnant females bellies that often so he'd never assumed much about it.

"Well," started Dr. Sato, "We think their ability to do this is instinctual." stated the doctor. They'd gone to her because she was an expert in her field, as well as the fact that she specialized in youkai/human/hanyou/holy births.

"Instinct?" questioned Kagome from Sesshomaru and her bed, watching as the lilac headed doctor nodded.

"Yes. You see Inuyoukai fight for dominance at all times, especially between siblings. Twins are no different, this is common to some degree in inu births that they are synced up so well, but I think it also has to do with your miko powers Mrs Taishou. I've done my research and from every record I can find there had only been four couplings of youkai or hanyou's with a miko for a mate who have birthed pups. Unfortunately, records weren't well kept so some of the unexplainable we're assuming has to do with the mixing of both your powers."

"Why would this one not be able to feel them both? I've only always felt one." asked Sesshomaru, while Kagome nodded. Shiori smiled.

"That too we would more then likely credit to Mrs. Taishou's miko powers. If what I'm seeing is correct then one of your pup radiates more towards the demonic side, and the other radiates towards the human side, its holy powers."

"So are you saying one of my pups will be a demon while the other is a human?" asked a concerned Kagome, not wanting either pup to feel different from the other.

"That's what its looking like. At the moment with the portable machines we can't use the 3-D ultra sounds so I'm not completely sure of the physical aspects for it, but that would explain the response of one and not the other. Then again, as I've stated because there's hardly any record of a Miko and a Tai mating and coupling as such, this really is all an ideal formulation. When the birth comes we'll know more in detail what's going on with your twins." stated the smiling doctor. Kagome nodded still worried and Sesshomaru had a bit of a scowl on his face, not liking that their pregnancy was so uncharted, where as before it had at least had some semblance of normalcy.

Shiori did a physical check while Sesshomaru left to return some phone calls from his home office, leaving his mate to speak to the doctor alone. "So tell me, how are you doing through all this?" asked Shiori. The bat hanyou had become some what of a friend in the long months of Kagome's pregnancy, the Taishou's had already out lasted the record and then some as they were now on month number twenty, and still by all accords, Kagome was in the middle of her 'third' trimester, or the equivalent to her third.

Beyond this fact as soon as Shiori had taken the case she'd asked if she could document their pregnancy for records purposes. Granted even though Youkai/Human rights had come a long way and it was still rather rare for a holy person to mate and couple to pregnancy with a youkai, she wanted to have the records if someone in the future found themselves in a similar situation as Kagome and Sesshomaru had. Kagome was egger to help, Sesshomaru didn't mind so long as their names were kept completely off those records. He didn't want anyone tracking him down two hundred years from now. Shiori had agreed easily and a friendship had been born.

Kagome sighed, "Well I feel fine, shocked that there's two of them in there, although it makes me feel better that I'm not just fat." she giggled a bit with the doctor.

"That's good, and I completely understand, although many women tend to over eat on their first pregnancy. Many think they have to eat for two and gain so much weight, for a while I thought that's what you were going, but all your other test were normal so it didn't bother me too much. Any abnormal mood swings? Aches? Pains?" asked Shiori.

"None, though I've been frustrated a bit since the accident." Kagome sighed out.

"Oh?" Shiori asked.

"Yeah. For one thing I've got a two meter plus tai hovering over me like I'm the most fragile thing in the world." Kagome giggled while Shiori did as well.

"Well those are those instincts kicking in again." Shiori said patting Kagome's knee. Kagome nodded. "Anything else?" Shiori asked, noticing as Kagome blushed ten shades of scarlet. "What is it?" she asked, knowing the woman was a blusher.

"Well." Kagome said wringing her hands out a bit, before she sighed and whispered a bit so Sesshomaru might not hear her. "I swear I don't know if its because I haven't gotten any lately, or what, but my gods I'm so horny!" she said with all seriousness. "If I could get the speed up I'd tackle him. Its insane!" she said quietly while Shiori's eyes expanded largely.

The bat hanyou couldn't help but blush before she laughed out loud. "Oh my!" she said covering her pearls of laughter, while Kagome frowned before giggling as well. Trying to catch her composure Shiori finally spoke. "Well," she said still fighting back her smile. "If we were to compare your pregnancy to a normal human's I'd say you were in the early to mid eight months range, which would be normal that you'd have a higher libido." she said thoughtfully.

"But that's just it!" huffed Kagome. "He treats me like a china doll. Not that I'm complaining about the pampered treatment but goodness, I honestly just want to get a good lay." she blurted out, causing the doctor to laugh out as she heard Sesshomaru coming back towards them. Shiori put her finger to her lips, and gestured to the door with her eyes, and Kagome quickly understood, and both women pulled their humor undercontrol.

"Well, your cleared to do _that_ for about the next month, after that time frame I'd recommend not trying it, it could induce labor." answered Shiori to Kagome's unasked question. Kagome nodded, and right then Sesshomaru came back in.

"All is well?" he asked. Shiori nodded, before saying her goodbyes and telling Kagome to call if she had any questions. Sesshomaru say her to the door before returning to their room where his mate waited for him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, having felt her annoyance as well as her lightheartedness through their bond while he was away.

"Yes, I was asking her about moving about." She answered. It wasn't a total lie, and her mate didn't seem to pick up on that fact either. He took off his shirt, and went to their closet grabbing some pull over pants to get into bed with her, and snuggled his family until he went to sleep, not knowing at all that his devious little mate was still awake plotting to get into his pants.

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just hirendious, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**...lemonis-lime... your warned. This is dedicated to Mrs MamaSama, a Hunter always gets what she wants. :wink:

* * *

**11. Torture.**

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do with himself, he could tell his little mate was making advances upon his person, she'd been giving him sultry looks, or her pouting that about did him in far too many times for him to want to admit, and yet still he avoided bedding her. He was convinced of a few things, first that she'd gone crazy, which he'd been saying it to himself for months, it seemed to finally be catching up to her. Second that he could not, and would not bed her, he was certain that it would hurt her or the pups, and he refused to do that. Lastly, she was making him crazy with all of the, what he preserved as, teasing.

Kagome was more then frustrated, since her talk with Shiori the week before hand, she'd been trying on so many levels just to get her mate and husband to_ touch_ her, and yet no matter what she did, he avoided her advances like she was a deadly sickness. At some point it had become a game to her, her heavily pregnant hormonally charged brain telling her just what she wanted, making her body crave what only he could give her. And her naughty thoughts were demanding she get him to give it to her.

She'd woken that day wanton, she'd prowled after him, much like a hunter stalking its prey, and it did not matter that she was not the stealthiest, nor that she was the fastest. She had something going for her that most hunters did not, she had the power to lure her prey towards her. She set out on her mission when she woke that very day, that she would have her mate, and eat him too, at least by the end of the day anyway.

In the living room she sat by ten am, in her bathrobe, nude as the day she was born underneath, not totally out of character for her considering how the pregnant mind worked. She looked as though she hadn't noticed her mate was close by. Kagome had her long lithe fingers, oddly not chubby with pregnant weight, lingered across her mating mark lazily, yet with purpose. Hard she pressed upon it the feeling of her wanton ways, her desires, her pent up lust, and yet still he denied her as he walked by casually, her jeweled sapphire eyes stalking his gated walk, watching his every move.

Though somehow, she had missed as he nearly faltered in his step from being overwhelmed by her wanton aura.

By noon when they ate she was dressed, but even then it was still rather scantily clad, her dressing gown was in fact an empire style, one she'd gotten from her gay friend Jack, not that he did mind. It was one of his favorites, nearly sheer, just shy of see through, the bustier bound her breasts tight allowing for them to be flushed up and pressed together as if hugging. The large lush mounds that would soon feed his young, he long to sink his fangs in them, knowing he could not.

Just below them, the small of her waist before it jutted out for the size and shape of their pups was wrapped in a thin ribbon of silken baby blue. He couldn't help but notice the long flow of fabric skirt, that was yards upon yards of the same material making his pregnant wife look like a goddess. He wanted nothing more then to run his tongue up her legs, those mile high things. Around the innards of her thighs, and to tease the apex of her sex. To lap at her very core until she could only speak his name like it was the only language she knew.

He had to shake himself from these thought, but truly it was the dresses fault, there was one thing he truly adored about it and it was the slit that went right up the side to the swell of her hip, so that when she walked every now and then he was given a glimpse of the legs that went on to his person heaven. He could already feel the need to rip it from her body rendering her nude for his calculating eyes, pushing her against the back of the sofa, and proping her in a way that would leave her hoarse for days. She was torturing him with that dress.

He'd have to remember to thank Jack later.

By two he had to leave their home, an 'emergency at the office' called him away, he didn't miss seeing her pout, but as the door closed he missed the first of her fallen tears, and she missed him adjusting the straine in his overly tight pants.

By six he was home once more and yet his mate was nowhere to be found, through their home, in his study, in their bedroom, in the nursery he looked but nowhere was his mate. Both angered and panicked he scented her with his nose, Her scent was all over of coarse but the most recent and heady scent was leading his way. Following the slight invisible path to his wayward mate, his pants could get no tighter at what the aroma was tellign him. Never would he think he'd find her where he did, a top the washing machine, while it ran on a high spin cycle she laid. Her head thrown back the scent that attacked his nose making his eyes bleed crimson. So caught up in her own moment she didn't even notice him as her fingers worked hard to bring her to heaven.

She cried out his name.

She was finished, he was just beginning.

He'd been fighting for so long now, it was hard enough as it was not to take her. He was concerned for their health, hers and the pups, and was uncertain that he might hurt them. Yet she'd wanted him, longed for him, he'd felt it, he'd nearly taken her many times, but today she had not been playing fair, today she'd brought out the big guns, and had he not left he would have been shot. The office was in no danger, there was nothing he needed to attend, but he could not stay near her not when he had wanted her so, when she drove him crazy with need. Not when she tortured him so. There would be no stopping him, and that was why he was worried, that was why he hadnt touched her like she wanted, why he left when he needed not.

Her normal scent before all this had been enough to make him stand at attention and slute, his own added scent to that perfect blend only added to his desire for her after they'd mated and married. Later, the mixed scent of her pregnancy had been like an aphrodisiac burning his veins and the fire of his love and devotion like a moth to a flame, his desire for her had only grown. But when her breast grew full and readied themselves months before for lactation, her scent had only made him all the more lustful fo the lover of his soul.

So much did he want her, need her, charish her that anyone could see that he loved her. His possessive desire for her was laced so heavily with his love that when she'd grown too big, when it began to hurt her rather then pleasure her, even if he did not wish to stop he'd forced himself to do so. Even when she still wanted it, and he did too, he gave up the phsyical, gave up the intimacy, all for them. But it was torture.

As the months had gone by the mingling scents had only intensified, had only grown more heady, his possessive nature had even tripled to keep all males away from her for there was no way he would let another indulge in his secret pleasure, and today. Kami today, she'd nearly killed him with her own needy flesh, her own needy scent, he had to leave. He'd called Dr. Sato, the poor woman, in a near feral state he was. Explained the situation and gotten a good little laugh in return, it was upon her telling him that it was okay for a while but soon he'd need to stop that he was already making his way home, with new ideas and positions in which he'd take his precious little mate.

But kami help him held never thought he'd find her like this.

He pulled her from her perch, loving her squeal of surprise and whisked her to their bathroom, his wedding present to her had been an indoor hot springs, enchanted it was both self cleaning and always the perfect temperature. He set his mate down and made fast work of her clothing and even faster work of his own before they found themselves in the spring. She was already ready for him and plunging in deep, he took her with fever. The water held her weight, and the daunting weight of the pups, and many thrust, growls, mews, and torrid screams from his beautiful mate later, they were sated.

Loving her was wonderful, but not loving her had been torture. He resigned himself that he would never again be tortured by such a thing, at least until he couldn't help it. With a smirk he pulled his tired and nearly sleeping mate back into the spring fully, bathed her and went to bed still nestled deep within her. She snuggled into him, and he held her tight, he smirked to himself knowing he had about another month or so before he was set up for torture once more.

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just hirendious, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Scissors and Mood Swings.**

* * *

Lazily Sesshomaru raked his claws through her crown of lush thick onyx tress, such a contrast to his own moonlit mane, and yet so beautiful that the obsidian depth was darker then any he'd ever seen. It reminded him of times of old when women always wore their hair long, he liked it this way, and loved very much just to run his hands through it, and relax, to rub his claws gently against her scalp, too bad he had no clue what was in store for one of his favorite things.

* * *

Months ago, when she found out she was pregnant, Kagome had done everything that a pregnant woman was supposed to. She'd given up coffee, caffeine, salts, sugars all in moderation and to her doctors orders, she was never a smoker, she even ate much more liver then she ever wanted to eat again in her life. She even stopped dying her hair. Honestly she'd only dyed it to make it a rich chocolate brown, having never been fund of the jet black tress, for many years she'd done it, and even though her mate had told her he'd prefer her to be more natural she'd continued the habit until she'd found she was with child.

As all things went, the hormones and the vitamins had helped both her hair growth and the strength and growth of her nails. She called them mini-claws, as they were not near as sharp or as strong as her mates, but they could leave a fantastic set of marks on his back, and hiss ass, she blushed at the thought. But as of late her hair had just been annoying her so. They were well past the record for her pregnancy, as it seemed that her mates and her own combined powers needed much time to finally settle out with in her pups.

Normal human females had the luxury of only nine months of aches, pains, cravings, moodswings, Kagome was working on month number twenty one, slowly she felt like she was never going to be without the belly. This honestly though hadn't been a problem for her other then she just wanted to meet her babies, her pups, that was the only draw back. And yet now getting so close to the end she really hated her hair. The long thick tress had grown so much in nearly two years since finding out that she was with child. When she married and mated, it had hung near her mid back, and she'd been fine with that, but now it nearly dragged on the floor, and it was making her crazy to have to deal with it.

Showers were given up simply because the water ran cold as she washed the lengthy mop, and the more she thought of it the more she wanted to growl, if only her own throat would resonate as her mates could. Kagome had no idea why she'd stopped cutting it, she didn't know why at all, it'd simply been forgotten, and then she found she liked the extra length, but soon the extra became far too much. Her once cheery disposition when it came to her hair had become a growling mess of aggravation, and so with that in mind, and Sango in toe, she escaped her mate for just a little while and met at a salon, where the demise of her long tress was met.

Donated to a note worthy charity, the nearly four feet of hair was sent away, in it place was a stylish bob that sat right on the nape of her neck, the style having a longer length in the front to neatly frame her face. The dye was no longer in her hair as it had long ago grown out, and so only lush thick but sculpted style remained set in perfectly set onyx.

She was overly pleased with herself as she, like the cat that caught the mouse long hunted but never forgotten, when she and her friends went shopping for the rest of that afternoon. Kagome had even managed to make it home before her mate had come back from one of his trips to the office, so tired was she that she simply flopped as much as a heavily pregnant woman could right into their fluffy bed, and she was out like a light.

Sesshomaru had only stepped out for a few hours, his mate had gone off with a trusted friend and though instinct and pride denied that he should let her leave, he figured it would not do well to try and exert such dominance, his miko had never liked it one bit unless it involved a tryst. His little miko only allowed herself to be dominated elsewhere in life and in public, and he knew this, it was one of the reasons he loved her so, because she allowed him to tame her, rather then just being tamed for no reason.

Smirking to himself he followed her scent easily to the bedroom his mind still set on both domination and a tryst, but was unprepared for what he found.

His favorite past time had been butcher, his eyes were wide, his mouth hung open, "How could she…" he whispered out loud, mourning the lose of her long locks. She stired as he came in the room, sat up even to look at him as he spoke, but he couldn't bare to look at her for the moment, and just as she was about to call out to him he turned on his heel and left her there. Kagome didn't understand what was wrong, her hand flew to her locks and caressed the shorter length, 'was it too short?' She asked herself, as she went to sit near their bedroom window, pulling mokomoko over her body as she sat.

For an hour he had to cool down, and Kagome could feel it through her mating mark that he was not at all pleased, she didn't understand what had him so upset. When he finally calmed himself to be able to talk to her, he went into their room where he'd known she was still.

She sat near their window covered in his mokomoko, seeking comfort where he had given none. Her silhouette was breath taking and the site of her long pale uncovered neck fed to his baser need to lick, kiss, and suckle upon the limb. Her face was away from him, watching as the sun lit the evening sky as it sank into the ever giving night.

She turned her face to look at him, he could see the glisten of tears that had fallen because of him and his rejection when he'd come home, her hair flew prettily around her framing her face, and he could not lie. She was beautiful. The new cut was so different but it suited her well.

He sighed as he made his way towards her, sitting in front of her noticing just how beautiful she was. She was in a white silk dressing gown, flowing beautifully over her well defined curves, his mokomoko fluffed and plumed all around her, her short black crop of hair cuffed neatly in a bob, a bit longer in the front to frame her face. It lit her up, and he could tell it made her happy. That was enough.

Silently he ran his hands through the silken tress, noticing how light it felt from her heavy locks before, gripping it tightly but not with force he pulled her into a searing kiss that left them breathless. "Its different." he murmured as he pulled away to look at it once more, he'd never tell her that it suited her. She sniffled a bit and gave a watery smile.

"I felt I needed a change. You didn't like it." she stated knowing it was the truth.

"I was not expecting it. I'd rather liked being able to use its length as a handle bar." he teased setting a familiar heat blooming in her body, she smirked at him still as he raised his brow.

"Its not too short, I'm sure you can manage." she bantered back with a sly grin he knew very well.

"Is that an invitation to try?" he countered moving closer towards his prey. His reply was simply a waggling brow and a giggle as she got up, and allowed mokomoko to fall down her body in a teasing manor, heading towards their bed, the tai following as all good puppies do.

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just horrendous, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**An:** this is dedicated to Kagome357 and her wonderful story: _Keitaro and Toshiro's Big Double Trouble Adventure_, please read _Seekers of the Fang_ first, then proceed to the sequel. ps I do not own or make money from either Disney or Best Buy, for that matter Inuyasha either.

* * *

**13. Her Favorite Store**.

* * *

She was out once more with Jack and Sango, where to he wasn't sure, he did not want to spend another day shopping, but he could not deny her want to do so. With the promise of a painful death to her friends should anything happen to them, he'd let his little mate leave the apartment once more for her most favorite past time since she quit her job, shopping for the pups. He honestly didn't know what else they could possibly need for the pair of unborn pups, they were stocked with enough inventory to put some small stores to shame, and yet still she'd insisted that there was still more to be gotten.

Sesshomaru sighed wondered just what she'd bring home today, and what his credit card statement would look like when she was done. Working through the afternoon, only a few hours had passed when the trio of girls, Jack included came back. Their laughter lit the home up as they chatted about their daily lives, and Kagome regaled them about the oddities of her eating habits earlier in the pregnancy. Eating habits for which he was completely thankful she was finally over, no more trips out for square watermelons in the middle of a snowy rainy night.

He easily made his way in to kiss his mate, reassuring his bond with her and the pups, growling low, and hearing the flutter in return, he was pleased and just about to walk out and back to his office when he noticed the bags that had been deposited on the floor at his mates feet. They were bright and obnoxious yellow, with blue writing upon the, and he knew only one store that had plastic bags such as this. "Mate?" his tone was crisp cutting their exuberant conversation between friends like a hot knife. Kagome paled a bit knowing she was in for it now, she wasn't allowed to go to that store without him.

"He he, Yes?" she asked smiling brightly at her mate, while both Jack and Sango trying hard not to snicker at their poor pregnant and now in trouble friend.

"Where did you go shopping today?" he asked baiting her and she knew it, his calm voice not reflecting how annoyed he truly was.

"Oh, just here and there." she casually answered trying not to pay attention to the itch of annoyance that bit at her neck where the mating mark lay.

"And just what did you get?" he question still calm but with a dark threat forgoing the where for he truly already knew. She looked away not wanting to answer. And he did the sensible thing and grabbed the bags knowing his heavily pregnant mate would not be able to move fast enough to stop him. In the plastic bags were dozens of dvds, pulling some out he nearly dropped them with a hiss. "I thought we talked about this!" he roared, obviously angry.

"We did!" she bit back forgetting about the people in the room.

"I do not want those THINGS," he spat out pointing hotly at the dvd's, "In our home! Take them back or I will melt them!" he threatened, she knew all too well he would, and yet her pregnant brain just had to insert her foot in her mouth.

"I will not and you wouldn't dare!" she roared now, the tiny woman standing no taller then one and two thirds a meter tall, to the over two meter tall male. He smiled wickedly, something she was sure had this been the feudal era would mean death, and yanked the rest of the dvds away from her, briskly walking he was far to fast for her with her rounded belly and wobbly gate, her eyes widened realizing what he was intending to do. "SESSHOMARU TAISHOU DON'T YOU DARE!!" she bellowed, sure that if they had close neighbors they'd be ready to call the cops on them for the noise.

Jack and Sango followed the warring Taishou's out on to the large balcony that was on their apartment, watching as Kagome stomped her feet in front of Sesshomaru the fire pit, her tiny hits on her hips which were cocked to the side menacingly. All of the humans noticing what was left of the now melted and glowing green gob of dvds sticking to the embers left in the fire pit.

His mate breathed in deep, trying to calm herself before she couldn't help it, Kagome cried, Sesshomaru growled, and both Jack and Sango were left to wonder what was so wrong with childrens movies. "I can't believe you." the pregnant woman sobbed our while inwardly she seethed as she watched the remains of the beloved childrens movies melt away never to play in a dvd player or get so scratched up that they would need to be re-bought.

"They were evil!" he swore, if she was pregnant he'd throw her down on the floor now and show her who was alpha, and she would enjoy it!

"No they were not!" she nearly screamed while stomping her foot once more

"They were." he calmly stated, trying to sound not so irritated as he truly was, yet knowing his mate subconsciously queued from his own ire and thus she would calm if he lacked it.

"They were _Disney_ movies! For little kids!" she countered like it was the most simplest thing ever.

"Exactly, they were _evil_." her mate said as though he were talking to a simpleton.

"How are cartoons evil?" she scathed as she tapped her foot expectantly.

"_Obviously_ you've never been to one of their theme parks onna, _Disney is nothing but pure evil_. And this Sesshomaru will not allow any evil, dvd or not to be permitted into his or his mates home."

"Your incorrigible." she said huffing and finally she gave up wiping fallen tears from her face.

"And your not allowed to go to Best Buy on your own, we talked about that too." he finished the conversation, walking away from his gaping mouth mate, and her giggling friends. The little onna would never know that he himself had used the song _'It's a small world after all'_ to torture people for information years before they met. Or that he truly loathed all things Disney because of it, worst torture he'd ever come across in all his life, and the humans were the one to come up with the idea it.

"Not evil indeed." he murmured to himself as he went back to his study, happy mate or not, there would never be a Disney movie in his house if he could stand it, "Mind corrupting, brainwashing, vagabonds." he finished up with a nod to himself and a scowl as he entered his study.

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just horrendous, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** i don't hate Disney! You seriously need to read the stories mentioned in the last chapter to truly understand my humor concerning Disney and Dog demons. **Kagome357** will forever be my hero for that moment. READ IT! and you will chuckle too.

* * *

**14. Discovery and the Afterthought**.

* * *

Somehow in twenty two months of pregnancy, through numerous pamphlets, internet blogs, conversations with friends, talks with Dr. Sato, everything, Kagome had not fully grasped the concept of birthing babies. Yes, she knew that she would have contractions and that they would come faster as the time came near, and finally even, her water would break and it would be time to give birth to her twins.

She was aware that there were possibilities for her children, her young to be what most would call 'deformed' or that they would be 'beautiful' a commonality for hanyou birth, that not all were born with a human-esk form. She was also aware that there was a good chance that she wouldn't be able to physically have a vaginal birth. All of this Kagome was aware of, and yet when she'd been watching Tv that afternoon, when nothing had been on, she'd flipped aimlessly for a while before going to the trusty guide.

The guide was the all important know it all of things to watch on tv, with more then three hundred channels, it was sometimes a necessity. She'd poured though the channels for something to watch when she's caught the tail end of a show title that sounded like something she'd wanted to watch. It had been 3:56 in the afternoon and so the show 'The Joys of Childbirth' was over, she could not watch it and she felt a bit put off by this. Never one to be deterred she quickly clicked 'info' button to see if the show would repeat later.

She was of coarse in luck, the Discovery Channel was running a repeat later that night, not wanting to bother with tivo as Sesshomaru usually handled programming that task of masculinity, she simply set the tv to remind her that she wanted to watch the show, and found something else to keep her attention for the moment. Her afternoon quickly went on and the show was completely forgotten in the flurry of activities that the pregnant woman often found herself in.

For some reason the always neat Kagome had become completely obsessive compulsive about cleanliness, it was after all next to kami-ness. She found often that it didn't even matter that she had a small weighted beach ball strapped to her once flat stomach, she could not stand a dusty, or messy house. So caught up was she with her new cleaning habits that Sesshomaru had been forced to remove all the step ladders from the home, and forbade her to even attempt to stand on a chair. That had not gone over well but the tai did not budge on the matter. So in a flurry of dusting and cleaning, for which her mate knew to stay far away from her when she was on a 'cleaning rampage' the afternoon was spent.

Soon dinner had come and gone, her mate and herself enjoying the light conversation, and time together, knowing that soon --they hopped, for there was no telling when the powers would sync finally, and the birth could occur-- they would be a family of four at the table rather then just two. But still they enjoyed their time together. Mokomoko was brought out because Kagome loved to just be wrapped in the pelt, her odd set of hot and cold flashes never seemed to stand up to the animated appendage for it regulated its temperature well, and easily calmed the tai's mate.

They sat for a while wrapped together in a loving embrace ready to watch a bit of television together, luckily not 'NickAtNite', and found themselves with a reminder message prompted already on the screen. Sesshomaru, the dominate male remote control king, had already read the title of the show and was already going to watch it before Kagome had even remembered what it was for.

Their eyes widened in horror as the wails of a pregnant woman screamed her bloody head off was spread-eagle on the tv, gore and goo coming from places Kagome was certain should NEVER look like that. And when the grayish blue blob that eventually turned into a baby's crowning head was seen, Kagome could only gulp, her timid voice shivered as she asked her mate, "Oh Kami." she whispered, "Is it to late to reconsider?" The tai could only look at her and contemplate the question, his mouth unnoticed by his mate to be gaped, his expression shocked still from the tv show, but not at all from her question, he brow quirked a bit when he finally replied.

"I think it's a bit late to reconsidered." he said a few moments later, his eyes still plastered helplessly to the tv, watching the horrific 'miracle' that was called childbirth. Watching as the female on the tv nearly pulled her mate's hand clean off. This site prompted Sesshomaru as an after thought to tell his mate, "If you need a hand to squeeze when you give birth, it will be This Sesshomaru's left, he is righted handed and would not appreciate you making it impossible for him to write." he tonelessly told his mate, both their wide eyes still locked with the television and the crazy, bloody, upsetting image of the small hole being made much larger for the child that came forth.

"Deal, so long as you don't go anywhere near my cooch when I give birth, if it looks anything like that you'll never want sex again…. I swear after two of them I'll be doing kegels for life." she said absentmindedly in a whisper, not noticing the sparkly in her mates eyes as he turned finally to look at her, a silly grin plastered on his face as if to tell her he'd always want sex from her. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself still after years of being together, he knew he could still get her if he asked just right. He waited a few moments in silence before he said it.

"Kegels?" he asked innocently, watching as his mate gave off a pretty blush.

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just horrendous, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Electric Eccentricities.**

* * *

Sesshomaru lay in his bed, holding his not so tiny mate as she slept for the moment, his mokomoko, cradling her as she moved trying hard to find a more comfortable position. The long months of the pregnancy, he had decided were seriously effecting his mate.

He honestly was worried, though he never really told her so, she was used to him enough for him not to have to. Sesshomaru had never figured his mate's miko power would play such a heavy role in the gestation period, had he known he would have more then likely told her about it before hand so they could make the decision themselves to continue.

He would not lie to himself, if she'd known and opted not to have his pup for the length of time she'd be burdened with it, he would have been more then disappointed. But he could be honest with himself, that he'd only get her pregnant again if it was what she truly wanted. Granted the sex was fantastic, he wasn't willing to put her through this again, unless it was something she wanted.

Nine months he could completely expect any female to do, even up to a year and he would have thought that it was fine, but they were going on twenty three months, nearly two full years. He was wondering if it was just difficult for his mates and his own power to mingle and blend or was it just that there was so much potential. Unfortunately no one knew. He sighed, the pregnancy was starting to effect them both, even down to their daily life.

His mate had to pee at least once an hour when she was awake, for the pups seemed to think her bladder a trampoline. She hardly slept when she was supposed to let alone where she was supposed to. Many mornings Sesshomaru had woken up to an empty bed only to find his mate tired but half way between wakefulness and being asleep on the sofa in the living room. She even cried more, which was just not something Kagome did.

* * *

It was afternoon when he found himself in their living room, she on the love seat, him on the sofa sprawled out. He sighed again as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was wrapped once more in mokomoko, from the top of her head past the swell of her belly, and down to her thighs. She wore her own overly fluffy white robe which contrasted sharply with his own flaxen pelt, and the most damnedable pair of creamish brown wool socks, that someone from the 'baby shower' had given her, he hated those socks.

He considered while reading his novel and discreetly pretending not to notice her antics, that she was crazy with pregnancy, and thought to tell doctor Sato that Pregnancy should be listed as a possible disease. Often he wondered if other husbands had such odd experiences as he, his father had mentioned something about both his mate and his wife had been somewhat crazy as Kagome was as well. Realistically it was an epidemic if so.

Over all though he could handle it… all of it, if she was he could, but the socks were making him both annoyed, and oddly enough curious. She keep for some reason rubbing them against their carpeted floor.

The sound grated on his nerves, the soft wool clashing against the hard bristle of the carpet fibers was making his demonic hearing go crazy. He listened as she shuffled those feet back and forth for nearly an hour before pointedly ignoring her when she got up with a slight wobble from left to right the belly sticking all out and shuffled herself scrapping the socks still across the floor closer to his being. Being wintertime now, even though he did not need it he too had been bundled up meaning his reaction time was hindered by the smallest bit.

He didn't even see her do it until it was too late. Her tiny thin finger, tinted with power from electricity from her overly fuzzy self made connection to the tip on his pointed ear.

He yelped, with very little dignity.

She giggled with far too much mirth.

How she got away with things he'd never know, specially because it wasn't the first time since she'd gotten those damn socks. Anyone else would have just signed a death warrant, but his tiny round pregnant mate had just shocked the living hell out of his ear, and it had actually startled him, again. He just didn't get it, he'd known she was coming, heard her building it up for hours, and yet still she got him. He frowned at her, she smiled at him just before kissing the tip of his nose, and shuffling back from wince she came.

He shook his head. Sometimes, she was just far to silly for her own good, it was all well and good, when she went to sleep tonight he planned on melting those socks, _'shocking revenge and a fitting end'_, he thought.

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just horrendous, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Breast Man.**

* * *

It was official, her breasts were now his best friends! He loved to lick them, suck them, nibble them, all the more now that she was lactating a sign that it was almost over, and they were in the final few weeks. His nuzzles and nips prompting her heavily pregnant body into feeding mode, some how he managed to make it sexual. He loved it.

The heady taste was enough to have him giving up his most favored drinks for life, if he could simply have this always. The 679 demon hadn't had this particular treat in over 678 years, and by the gods he wasn't going to give it up easily. Her breast not only were fun to play with, they give him sustenance too!

Sesshomaru would secretly watch as she got into the hot springs to bathe, her gentle motions in simple cleaning, rubbing and massaging them because they were both sore and full, causing those precious globes to leak, and if he could help it, nothing was wasted.

Even having an emotional moment, either stress or extreme happiness, which happened nearly daily at this point and she'd leak again! She'd complain, but he'd have none of it, nodding as though he were listening, when in reality he was plotting how to get those nipples once more in his mouth, under his tongue. If he had it his way she'd never stop.

Being as old as he was, he knew of ways to get them to always do that, honestly he wondered if he could talk her into it. Somewhere in his mind he told himself that this sexual awareness of her breasts and their not useful lactation, heady scent, fantastic taste was a direct result of his inner pup whining that soon they would have to share their mate. Almost as if he were a spoiled pup wanting to pull on his dam's apron for attention, he usually ignored the reasonable voice instead often wondering if Victoria's Secrets made peek-a-boo bra's for nursing mothers.

Even if he was spoiled, that was fine, he always got what he wanted, and so at nights when she slept he couldn't help himself, he'd latch on and drink his full, his mate sometimes absently caressing him in her sleep. That one was a secret, he didn't think she'd like to know that one, either way, he'd always been a leg man before, he was slowly becoming an adamant breast man. He chuckled thinking about his next secret taste of lactic liquor.  


* * *

Kagome was well aware of her mates nightly trysts with her breasts, honestly she could care less at the moment, when he was done they hurt less, and weren't as sore as they had been when she attempted sleep. He was often too caught up attached to her nipples to realize at least once or more she'd woken to him suckling, his quiet whine to make her body produce more, or the slight nudging into the swell of her breast.

It was oddly satisfying, that he took so much pleasure from it, she couldn't take them away from him just yet, their once lively sex life was at an all time low, being non-existent because she physically couldn't any more, she was at least grateful for this point. Lactation, Dr. Sato had told her, was the last step in demonic/spiritual pregnancies, her pups would be in her arms within weeks. Which Kagome was ecstatic about, because at this point those two were a few months past due on their rent.

Kagome sighed to herself as she got ready for bed, wondering if tonight she'd have another visit from her lactic thief, only time would tell.

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just horrendous, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o


	17. Chapter 17: She asked for it, So she got

**AN: Cleaning up the account, this is the old info for this oneshot that's now been absorbed into the fic it was always meant to be a part of: **_Rated: M - English - Romance - Sesshomaru & Kagome - Reviews: 12 - Published: 10-20-08 - Complete - id:4606841_

**A little bit of Smut, AU/PWP/SK, A prequel to What she wants, She gets, ****Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**She asked for it, So she got it**

* * *

Sesshomaru was exhausted, all he wanted to do was get home eat something, it didn't even matter if it was hot or cold, and go to sleep. Arriving home at the Towers he parked his car and made for the elevator, where he was alone due to the late hour.

He was thankful for this though because he had never truly liked humans, he was fine with some of them, some made grand impressions on him, like his mate. But over all he was not much of a human lover, he rarely went out of his way to be spiteful to them, but he could say the same for helping them too.

Pulling the last knot in his tie as the bell rang for his penthouse floor, he walked in tired as could be, placing his briefcase down by the door, glad that he didn't have to work for once, and headed to the kitchen. His mate was already in bed, probably asleep, he thought or she'd have met him at the door.

In the oven was a plate kept warm on low temps, he was glad that he didn't have to do anything other then take it out, and turn off the device. Eating quickly Sesshomaru put everything up and turned everything off before heading up to their bathroom, using the side door from the hall.

He took a quick shower and didn't bother to wash his hair for it would take far too much time to dry out, and got into the bedroom. What he hadn't expected was to see his mate with her head thrown back, her eyes closed, and passion running over her face, her little hand beneath the sheet torturing herself, wearing just a small night gown. She whined out his name in both desperation and frustration, as she seemingly could not get to completion.

Honestly he was turned on but could do little about it as he was just not up for a romp in the hay, which was saying something for his normal stamina. Sesshomaru decided that he'd do something they'd never done together.

Yanking the comforter off his temptation, named Kagome, he started his mate, and the heady scent of her arousal coated the air thickly. As she was already ready he wasted no time with foreplay before filling her with himself, she gasped in both shock and torturous pleasure as he rocked back and forth slowly building her pleasure.

He took her legs and guided them so that she was in a slight frog position, very unbecoming he thought as he rolled them so that she now lay atop his member. The weight and pressure of her body seemed to pull her down and him further into her, he helped by pulling her hips as well, and she moaned deeply.

Shredding the last bit of clothing she wore blocking her body from his view, and swiveled his hips, listening as she praised his name as though he were a god, bucking his hips into her she gave a deep groan in pleasure before pulling her face to look at him. Her eyes were covered in lust and desire as she looked upon him, her hands finding purchase upon his chest as she slowly pulled her own hips up and slowly sliding all the way down.

Completely locked with in her to the hilt, he closed his eyes, having rarely felt this deep within her lest he try to pup her, something they had decided to wait on, Sesshomaru felt himself stiffen more within her. He uttered two words through gritted fangs, "Ride me."

Kagome was somewhat in shock in all their time together never before had she been dominate, there was a part of her, very small that was terrified that she would not perform well, but there was another part that had longed for this for so long, she heatedly took over and began to do just as he commanded.

Her thrusts upon him were hard, pushing her deep into her being, her spine hurt from the feel of it, and though she paced slow and heady, soon she fount him thrusting back up to meet her as was coming down, forcing their bodies to collide into something completely beautiful and sexy, more times then once she found her self throwing her head back and releasing a more to the heavens. And more times then once she heard his growls.

Soon both parties were deeply in the throws as Kagome felt the for stiffening flutter of her core, prompting her mate to started thrusting up as he pulled her up and down by her thick hips. She came hard and long as he continued the dance, soon he too was complete, ending up buried within her as his stream of seed coated her womb, and knotting with in her.

He hadn't intended to do that, but it was far too late now, son she'd be with pup, and they'd go from husband and wife, mates, to a family. He didn't think she'd mind, for now, he pulled her weight down upon his chest and they fell asleep, he'd tell her about the pup tomorrow.

* * *

**EndAN:** this was its own fic but i'm cleaning up my account some, so i added it to the fic as its listed on all other sites this story is on, so its not really an update, just a 'Kansas City Shuffle' :3

**Reviews That are on the old listing for this fic:**

_**Sable Scribe **2010-04-21 . chapter 1 - Lovely! I enjoyed reading this, I can see everything in my mind. =D_

_**kags-sesshy **2009-08-16 . chapter 1 - I love it_

_**GothicHime89** 2009-02-26 . chapter 1 - Wow, you can get a lot in just 500 words._

_**MainCrick **2009-01-21 . chapter 1 - aha! so this is where it all started...'he didnt think she'd mind' hmph, he never thought about watermelons, did he?_

_**shaliny14 **2008-11-25 . chapter 1 - ok i love this story!and wel you commented on mine so here it goes wow i wish there was more to this i loved reading it cuz well its AMAZING_

_**pandora-of-the-south** 2008-10-23 . chapter 1 - Great PreQuel!_

_**kashiangel07 **2008-10-20 . chapter 1 - and so that's how it all began. neither would never know how much they will go threw in the following months. loved it, great job._

_**sweetmoonfairy **2008-10-20 . chapter 1 - I love it! I want to know how sesshomaru will tell kagome about the pup. Also I'm reading "What she wants she get", both are great storys. Keep the good work!_

_**Joyouki **2008-10-20 . chapter 1 - OMG! THAT WAS FREAKIN HOT! I LOVED IT! I first thought Sesshomaru was going to turn down sex...LOL. I loved the part about the knotting and he'd tell her tomorrow! Keep it up (no pun intended) lol_

_**Sesshomaru2004 **2008-10-20 . chapter 1 - nice keep it up_

_**LC Rose **2008-10-20 . chapter 1 - What a good lemon. Perfectly satisfied the craving I had for reading one... Oh thank you, my hentai goddess!_

_**Teensie-sama **2008-10-20 . chapter 1 - hot hot hot! yay! u posted it! now make kags give birth!_


	18. Chapter 18

**17. Moving Miko.**

* * *

  
The cramp hit her in the middle of the night, normally her movement would wake the ever vigilant tai that slept at her side, but as the months had progressed and her bladder trampoline artists had made fine work of her body, Kagome's movements had become normal to the tai, and thus he did not stir as she got up. Her weight was deigning, awesome, and slightly terrifying as she waddled slowly to the bathroom.

She breathed in her nose heavily and out her mouth, knowing that she had stirred because of a cramp but at the same time, the feeling was somewhat gone. Slightly put off that she had made such work to move about, yet still she was too sleepy to care she made her way towards the bathroom, did her business and came back to bed, nothing off about her body to tell her otherwise.

Her mate let her sleep in the next morning as he had for months now, she woke with a pain her in back, and needing once more to use the potty. She found it odd that she was already using such odd baby terms. Her pups wouldn't even really be using the potty any time soon, and yet she found her vocabulary slowly easing into the sickening sounds of coos and baby talk. She wanted to box her own ears because of it, and didn't dare ask the tai when he thought.

The day passed with out flavor, her mate, and the mothers keeping her company, making sure she ate, and moved around enough so that she got what she needed as well as what the pups would need. That night she went to bed, not even remembering about the cramp that had woken her the night before.

She woke once more to the blinding pain that was her abdomen cramping tightly, stirring in her bed, she sat up and rubbed her belly, soothing away the ache itself. She was assured that nothing was wrong, her mates nose was like a steel trap if there was a problem, he would be awake for it, he would have felt it through their bond. He slept on so surely nothing was wrong, she thought.

She stayed up a bit longer, once more took her nightly routine to the bathroom and back and went to bed. The next day was much the same, though through the middle of the day the same blinding cramp came back, yet still she found somehow not to think about it. Her day was too hectic to think of such things. Her breasts had been leaking all day, she was hormonal, and some how she'd chased her mate out of the house once more.

Kagome huffed as she went to bed surly that night, and many days passed in a like fashion. Finally though she could swear she was having nesting syndrome, something she was very aware female dogs did right before birth, she didn't want anything to do with her mate, and suddenly none of the furniture in her apartment home was where she wanted it.

Sesshomaru had left her alone and for some reason she didn't like the way their house was set up the walking space, verses where everything sat just upset her so much. She couldn't take it! So being the ever independent woman she was, she began to push the furniture around. Not noticing of coarse that she was easing some of the horrible cramps she'd been having all morning long. The moving and pushing helping her to concentrate on something other then the pain and her need to next.

The apartment looked perfect to the pregnant nest syndrome suffering miko brain, when her mate came home and saw what she'd done, perplexed as to why she'd moved the furniture around thusly, he was about to open his mouth to speak when he heard his mate grunt in pain, and he felt his matting mark flare to life being so close to her. SHE WAS IN LABOR!

Instantly he was blurring around the apartment, grabbing their bags, getting everything that hey would need, not once noticing his wife and mate were gritting their teeth in irritation because he hadn't even said hello or kissed her. How far gone was the pregnant mind?

She really didn't think about it but she was more annoyed that he'd ignored her and start flying around the house at top speeds, not even bothering to mention the new set up! Kagome was completely unaware that she had in fact gone into labor days before, but it had been slow rather then progressive, her water hadn't even broken just yet.

Her surly attitude had been a sure indication of it, not to mention that her breast were nearly pouring at any turn she made with emotions or even a simple brush, much to Sesshomaru's delight and her current dismay. She wasn't even paying attention to him when she finally heard his voice on the phone, who he was talking to she didn't know, until he said their name, "Yes inform Dr. Sato that the Taishou's are on their way in, its time!" he was excited.

Like all human pregnancies, Kagome had really only gained her real weight at what was considered her 'third' trimester, that was nearly six to eight months ago. Her mate had been enthralled with her belly and the flutters from the pups within when ever he called to them, and now it was finally time to meet them. He was scared shitless by change and soon he would be a father! In his 679 years he had hardly ever been so scared in all of his life, but this, was so very different. This was not a battle he could fight, not an enemy that he call fall, this was not something he could talk or scowl away, he could not even intimidate this.

Kagome held her bulbous belly while her mate with strength more then he'd really need to use scooped her up and was already in the elevator heading down. Kagome didn't dare attempt to talk as she buried her face in the crock of his neck as another contraction as she now realized them to be hit her hard. She instead sank her blunt human teeth into his shoulder and bit down hard.

Had he not known she was in labor he'd have thought her trying to seduce him! As much as he liked the thought of having his mate once more for it had been some time, he was worried, that kind of worry that makes new fathers something akin to crazy, and Kagome's pain did not help this at all. Sesshomaru unfortunately didn't know how long she'd been in labor or how long she'd been hurting but he knew that it'd been about an thirty minutes from the time he came home to the time this one hit that she'd felt the pain.

Oddly enough the tai didn't trust himself or another to **drive** them to the hospital, and so with that, his mate wrapped in both his arms and mokomoko, the tai formed a ball of energy around them, and was off. They made it there relatively easily, and into the hospital without fail. The large tai was nervous but overly happy, nearly two years later he was going to meet his pups!

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just horrendous, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o

AN2: my mother said that when she went into labor with my brother, the middle child she had the urge to move furniture, i've always thought that was funny...-shrugs-


	19. Chapter 19

**18. Instinct

* * *

**Paperwork he did on a daily business, he was a CEO after all he signed papers and wrote them, affecting thousands of lives, his employees, his business partners, his own pack even, but the gods must have hated him so for him to have him fill out so much paper work on the birthing of his pups.

He was lucky that his own dam had been coming over to his mate's and his own apartment with his mother in law that afternoon and had already scented the excitement and nervousness, not to mention the 'nesting' of the living room furniture. The pack had already been called and was on its way to the very hospital that had given him so much damn paperwork.

He sighed as he tried to concentrate on answering the annoying papers, that he was certain the damn hospital already had on file. Kagome hadn't even broken her water yet, but the contractions were coming faster, still they were about twenty five minutes apart. He was certainly glad when Mrs. Higurashi came in and took the offending paper from him and began effortlessly filling in the answers.

There was such excitement as quickly the area filled with his pack. His father and his second wife were here, as well as his mother, and Kagome's mother. Kagome's brother and Grandfather were here, not to mention, their friend and godfather of the pups Miroku, and Godmother of the pups Sango. The wolves Ayame and Kouga had come as well, both his own brother Inuyasha and his long term girlfriend Kikyo, lastly their other friends from college Rin and Shippo too. Truly he felt his mate and himself had such odd friends, yet he wouldn't change them for the world. Some were alone in the world without them, nonetheless they were all pack.

Excitement couldn't contain the youkai in the room, the birthing of pack was always something to be overjoyed for, it was new life, it was the future, and this would be the first new birth into the family in same time. The pressure on the hanyou and his girlfriend Kikyo to mate and bare young even more so now, as was it on the monk and slayer, especially for the mated pair of wolves.

The chitchat of the pack had been a dull roar, when the Dr. Shiori Sato came in, they hadn't let Sesshomaru go in at first getting her changed and IVs set up, having to take special precautions for the fact that it was not only a miko birth, but a daiyoukai father. They had to be given their own small wing of the hospital so that clashing powers did not upset the other birthing mothers in the hospital, ...granted these were the Taishou's and the Higurashi's both well off if not rich families that seemingly held everything in their hands, they did not own the world.

"Everything's set up now Mr. Taishou, right now your mate's water has yet to break, and when it does we'll be looking at a little less then an hour before you have your pups. As of the moment I can only allow you and one other into the room at a time. If you'd like, until show time we can send them in one by one unless your mate states otherwise. Sound like a plan?" the doctor in lilac scrubs with glowing pink coral printed on it. The father to be nodded finally getting back to his mate and calming his inner beast.

Kagome smiled up at him as soon as she saw him, happy to have him there with her again, even being away from her mate for a shot time had upset her greatly. Of coarse she hadn't known it was the nesting syndrome taking full effect, as inu generally didn't leave their mates during birth.

Yes, the scents did upset the male, as it was an instinctual sign of distress from the inu's female. But the scents of birthing fluids, blood, sweat, fatigue, not to mention the combination of which to youkai was intoxicating and left the female very vulnerable. Meaning his mate or his female, and his new born pups would be in danger if he left, the male inu **never** left his mate, no mater how uncomfortable he got.

Instinctually, leaving would be signing his mate's death warrant to errant youkai, granted this was not the feudal era, and they were not holed up in some cave like den somewhere, with his mate squatting in fur pelts, he couldn't fight instinct. Kagome had learned this many times already, and now would be no different. She would just have to deal with the large Dai being underfoot for a while longer.

Her mother came in with Sesshomaru at first, she couldn't help but be happy as well, seeing as her baby girl was going to have babies as well. The elder miko having never gotten used to saying 'pups.' They chatted while Kagome asked questions, her mother telling stories, and Dr. Shiori noting every small detail, until another contraction hit.

Pain racked Kagome's body and an inhuman growl came forth from her throat. Sesshomaru was oddly turned on by this, but quickly pushed the thought away at the things his mate was saying. "AHHHHHH. OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO NEUTER YOU!" she brokck off growling out once more. "YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TOUCH ME AGAIN. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" she cried out as tears leaked from her eyes which were slowly rimming red around the sides.

His mate breathed in deeply as the pain subsided, and finally she noticed her mother's mirthful but shocked face, and Sesshomaru's emotional eyes, having donned his emotionless mask, confusing her as she didnt seem to remember what she said. Apparently no one had ever told the large dai about "Birthing Tourettes" as Dr. Shiori called them, the Doctor too thought it wise to hide her mirth. _Neutering your male was a popular one with most females in the middle of a contraction._

"Oh goodness that one hurt." stated Kagome, Sesshomaru having already gotten over the loud banshee like declaration of the decapitation of his lower head, and showing concern for his mate. Dr. Shiori already at work and checking _things_.

"Well it's good though, you're about 7 almost 8 centimeters, not much longer to go before the water breaks. And you'll be holding your pups in your arms. I'll be right back, did you want to change anyone out at the moment, or do you want to keep your mother here until the end?"

Mrs. H. didn't even let her think about it, before she answered for her daughter, "Oh! I'm going to go get Hatsumomo, she'd love to see you both for a while." she smiled before leaving the pair alone for a bit, the two basking in what would be one of their last alone moments as just a mated pair, and not a mated family, a small pack.

Sesshomaru leaned in from the chair he had sat himself in after the contraction and nuzzled her neck and jaw line lovingly, uncharacteristic of the stoic male that the world knew but she adored it. She nuzzled back. He had begun to pull back when he heard footsteps coming back to their private room, when the worst happened.

Kagome's heart rate started to accelerate, and all the monitors attached to her started to go haywire, she cringe in pain far worse then the contractions, as birthing fluid started to rush from her, along with blood. Her scream was blood curdling, and soon those light footsteps turned into a panicked run.

The door burst upon to reveal both Dr. Shiori, as well as his mother Hatsumomo, and the tag along, his own father Yoshiro, rushed in. Snarling at the idea of any male, pack or not, so close to his mate when she lay vulnerable and prone in bed, the Dai's eyes were bleeding red, his mates whimpers of pain not helping.

Dr. Shiroi was already barking out orders, luckily her team was all female and thus didn't encore the father's wrath but his sire did. Hatsumomo was on it as she heard the doctor yell 'to get him out of there.' Yoshiro already helping while trying to avoid poisoned claws, a gift his son had gotten from his dam that he himself was not fully immune to. The elder Dai bellowing out for the monk, as he and his mate forced their son into a seclusion room not far from the birthing chambers.

So many sounds overwhelmed the dai as he was thrown into the room, wards of powerful reishi began to seal the room with the enraged dai inside as Miroku, Kikyo, Mrs. H. and Kagome's Jiji, even though he had no power to expel, all tried to seal the dai in. Quickly one of the walls in the room lit up, as a current was pulled from Kagome's side, it was imperative that the dai be able to see his mate so he didn't go nuts, and the reinforced glass was a few feet thick, so for the most part they were safe til it was over.

He whimpered pathetically as he watched everything appending with his mate, not by her side, but it couldn't be helped, his logical side knew this, too bad it wasnt the side in control. The floor around his mate's bed still had her blood on it, and his mate's eyes were slightly glassy as she yelled out in pain. The Dai could not hear it, but he could feel it through their mark, and again he was enraged that he was away from her side, unable to fight for her, or against his instinct.

His claws scratched at the glass leaving deep cuts in its slight green tint, he roared deafeningly, and yet still he was held captive against his will away from his mate, he was going mad because he couldn't even hear them! And like that it was like one of the small nurses noticed him nearly ready to transform, informing the doctor who took note and quickly figured it out, fixing the issue with an order and someone pressing a button. To the Daiyoukai it was like a silent play before sound was again within the room.

She sounded as though she spoke to him through a glass coke bottle, "Sesshomaru your pups are trying to claw their way out of your mate, that is the reason for the blood. I know your running on instinct but I need you to calm down and concentrate on your mating bond with Kagome. I need you to do everything in your power to keep her conscious as you can already tell she's very close to losing consciousness." Stated the quick thinking doctor, noticing easily that the dai was calming and that the red tint to his eyes were slowly leaving, though the concern was not. She was glad he was calm they didn't need a thirty meter tall white dog running a muck in downtown Tokyo.

Sesshomaru felt for his mate and almost reeled back at the feeling her life force was dangerously low and getting lower, without though his instincts pushed forward once more and pressed his daunting aura into her own, as he had when he had first mated her and they had become one. He could hear the beets on the monitors growing more steady and the doctor commenting that this was good.

"Sesshomaru we're going to take them out of her, we can't wait any longer. Keep doing what you are and this will be quick! You'll be back out here with her shortly." Stated Shiori as her team efficiently set up for a C-section. The whole thing didn't take long at all in fact it only took thirty minutes before Sesshomaru was once again allowed into the room with his mate, after all they had to close the wound, and get her and the pups cleaned up.

Instantly he was sniffing her to make sure everything was okay, as she woke and smiled up at her mate, and noticing her less then filled belly. As if sensing her need to confirm them, Dr. Shiori and another nurse brought them in, "Here are your pups." she said happily as she handed one bundle to each parent.

.

.

.

**  
**

* * *

**AN**: none of this has been beta'd its for my own amusement, and yours too if your reading it, so unless its just horrendous, please just take it with a grain of salt. - r0o

**AN2: this one was beta'd ;p yeah I'm evil your still not going to get to know about them JUST yet! Muwhahahaha! BTW r0o has never birthed a kid, so I have NO idea how it goes, so that's all I'm saying if it didn't make sense sorry but that's as g0od as I can be on how it really happens without finding out....**


	20. Chapter 20

**19. Surprise again!**

**

* * *

  
Last time…**

_Instantly he was sniffing her to make sure everything was okay, as she woke and smiled up at her mate, and noticing her less then filled belly. As if sensing her need to confirm them, Dr. Shiori and another nurse brought them in, "Here are your pups." she said happily as she handed one bundle to each parent._

**Now…**

Shiori Sato had seen many births a doctor that specialized in demon, and holy births. She hadn't ever thought a day would come when she'd ever get to see something like this. The reaction of the dai at birthing had been predicable, that's why the hospital had the 'waiting' room there. And later when demons would come back in the birthing rooms and the refortified the glass wall that now had very deep claw cuts in it, it was nothing new. But in all her years truly this was a phenomena.

Granted the good doctor knew she was going to be pulling out two pups, the third one had been a complete and utter surprise. This even more so was judging by the fact that she still held a babe in her grasp and both parents held one as well, their faces were priceless. Shock evident in their eyes, seemingly it was the mother, Kagome that spoke first. "So that's why I was so big." as if she had just figured it all out, and caused her mate to snort as the doctor put the last bundle in the father's arms gently.

"Yeah, I must say you guys have really shocked me! I'm so excited that your allowing us to catalog all of this information. I do hope that this helps those in the future who might be in your shoes. Thank you! But we'll talk later about all that." she smiled until she saw the pup and grinned even bigger, "This little one is going to be someone to keep an eye on." She said gesturing to the surprise third pup.

Sesshomaru was the whole time listening but not, realizing how much of a responsibility he had in his grasp, suddenly as he took in the site of his mate and pups. He had always been just for himself, a lone male, though he had pack, he was an inu that could actually do with out. He once longed for his father's approval in the darker times of life, and yet he had found light and eventually family in the arms of a human miko. She had given him love, and a purpose in a world he had long felt was far too jaded and not at all worth it. Then she had given him pack. He loved her.

In the beginning they thought it would be a single pup for the longest, and then only a bit more then a year ago had found that it was two, and low and behold there were three. It was startling to see in fact as there were two boys and a girl. And holy hell!!…He had a daughter! The realization hit him hard, some part of him rumbled with a protectiveness the likes of which he had only felt towards his mate. While it was strong for his sons as well this was entirely new. The calming hand on his hip from his mate brought him back.

One of the male pup's looked exactly like him in ever way, except that he had his mother's onyx tress, the other male had his white hair but resembled a true inuhanyou, puppy ears much like Inuyasha; the pup had yet to open his eyes to show them off so he had no idea what color they were. The female though looked human, though her hair was a dark gray like the color of the crescent moon's dark side. This pup his little female had been the one the doctor had told him about. He listened as she finished speaking.

"She, like both her brothers seem to have both youki and reishi. As you can see they all have claws and I'm certain in time we'll see fangs as well. It seems the only varied looked between any of them were their ears and their aura. While the youki looking pup exudes no human traits, his reishi is still there in his aura. The human looking pup is the same she exudes modestly reishi, yet the youki is in her aura, also your hanyou looking pup, he's the shocker here."

"He doesn't seem to exude any aura at all, yet when were testing he reacted as though he did. Either way some of this while not un-healthy, is un-heard of! If you'd be okay with it I'd like to keep and eye on them for recording purposes, like the pregnancy, I'll be sure to keep your names well hidden from the information." Shirori finished, waiting hopefully that they would allow her into their lives more. This was a golden opportunity for hope amongst anyone with demonic and spiritual blood trying to mix it, she only hoped they'd agree.

"We shall think on it and advise you later Doctor. Now I think I'd like some time with just my mate and pups." said the stoic dog demon. The doctor bowed and left hoping that they would say yes, 'hell if she needed to she'd even become an aunt to them and buy them a Wii if they wanted one!' She left the power house couple alone with their new family.

Sesshomaru smiled to the world, to his family before he softly spoke, "You all full of surprises little mate." he said as he watched Kagome deafly open the top of her night gown and latch a pup on to one of her swollen breasts sighing contently as the pressure slowly began to dissipate. Silently he mourned the loss of his late night lactic snack.

He positioned another with her help as a second latched on to her other teat. He was enamored with them all, loving them dearly as he took in all the scents now that they were moved from the birthing chambers, and into a privet room where they would all stay locked away for a bit to bond and get to know his pups before bringing them home.

The three days of mandatory hospital stay bonding had gone well, nothing to worry about and during their stay he'd gotten his mother and mother in law to get an extra set of everything suited for their pups and ready at home. He wanted everything to be perfect, because once they got home only the mother's would be the only ones allowed to come near for some time to come.

Pictures with cell phones, and emails had been sent, and Yoshiro was already going on about how his pup was so strong he'd gotten his human bitch laden with a litter. Sesshomaru was just glad Kagome didn't hear that, to this day the only place she liked hearing the word bitch was in the bedroom.

It didn't take long to get everything going properly from the hospital, he was certain the mother's would be at their den, and for that he was grateful, he was also certain that they had gotten the extra items needed for the extra pup. He smiled to himself knowing he'd have his hands full with all of his pups, if it wasn't the one you couldn't feel, then it was a demonic one, and the one that looked like a human female with full youkai traits.

He smiled happily to himself thinking of all that was to come. His life had never looked so busy and fun at the same time, nor had he ever had so much to protect. Getting to their apartment, their doorman Takashi got a small glance at the pups smiling to himself as Mr. and Mrs. 28A with 3 little 28A's went with them, and made his way with his family up to the apartment.

Reaching their floor he took two of the carriers and his wife took the last and lightest, before he saw her confused face, wondering what it was he took a second to look in the direction she was, "Who moved the furniture?" she asked genuinely confused, having forgotten her nesting moments, and leaving her mate to just shake his head as they went to put the pups and herself down for a nap.

He couldn't help but smirk, knowing that the heavily hormonal pregnant miko brain was retired at last for a little while. Making his way to their room, having already greeted the mothers as Kagome had gone on ahead, he looks and saw his family. His wife and mate on their bed while their three pups curled into one another, never in his life had he seen anything more beautiful.


	21. Chapter 21

**20. Hello Mr. Ground, Sleepless nights **

* * *

Mentally if kept telling himself two this, '_I love my wife, my mate! **I love my children, my pups!**'  
_  
It was his mantra.

To say that he'd thought it would be easy was an understatement. While he had instincts to protect, to provide, to care for, they did not extend in all rights to the wails of his lovely little monsters. He'd thought it was bad before when they were just belly monsters, that's what he referred to them as, not that Kagome knew. But now, they were worse then ever. Before they had kept their mother up, who on occasion had him up. Now the whole of the house was up and the miko was exhausted. He didn't want to think of the last time he'd ravaged his mate, seriously he was starting to think about sitting on the washing machine, he'd remembered it had quite a grand spin cycle.

Growling low in annoyance, as his mates cold bare foot met his hip, she forced with all her sleepy might in his general direction. Something akin to shock and surprise prevented him from stopping himself from falling, --being pushed-- out of the bed, and with a delightful 3:47 am in the morning thud, the daiyoukai and father of three met the floor. It was shameless and undignified, but he heard his mate murmur, "It's your turn." Narrowing his eyes, the sleepy dai could play nice too. Standing up and running a clawed hand through his frumpy tress, he leaned over and scooped the miko up with her yowlish sleepy 'eep.'

Stalking into the bedroom that was connected to their own, the dai placed his female down and grabbed one of his litter. Setting the pup its mother's arms, the babe instantly latched on to a nipple, turning he gathered a second to bring to the miko, and finally with the third, he'd gone to get a spare bottle that they kept on hand in a small fridge along with a microwave to heat it. Making quick work to test its temperature the still sniveling upset and hungry pup was picked up and he himself fed the pup.

With all three eating at once, Kagome found herself falling asleep to the hungry nuzzling of her pups, her arms locked, as only a mother truly could hold something a such, and truly be asleep. Her mate sitting besides her, eyes tired, and keeping an eye out on his pack. He smiled truly then, despite the fact that this was not something he was breed to do, he did enjoy being able to do it, being able to bond with them. So when the pup he held had finished the bottle, he burped him, and lay him back in bed. Going to the miko he pulled one of the now sleeping pups from his mother's arms, burping him as well, and lastly he got his little girl pup, doing the same, all three and their mother were once more back in the land of dreams.

Smiling to himself, Sesshomaru picked his sleepy mate up once more and headed back to their room, snuggling up he tried once more to get back to bed. At 4:19, when the hellish wails of their brood was once again waking Kagome found her mates foot on her hip, knowing it was time for them to be changed, all she heard before she felt the push was, "Its your turn." from the grumbling, more importantly slumbering dai before Kagome too was introduced to Mr. Ground. _'They did in fact share their sleepless nights,_' was all she could muse as she got upt to go change her babies.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**an:** I'm not saying you should do this! don't kick wives/hubbies out of bed with foot when babies cry! but i think its funny, bc i've done it to someone before, and thought it was hilarious.... any ole hoot, i think i'll be wrappign these up soon. its short but i think its cute ^_^ - r0o


End file.
